


Secrets

by Spacecadet72



Series: Tumblr Fic [3]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Henry babysit. Missing scene from 1x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this [post](http://bearholdingashark.tumblr.com/post/110682534945/okay-but-henry-said-he-was-babysitting-for-4-hours#notes) on tumblr.

He’s got the gentle bounce and sway down. She remembers perfecting the move during late nights babysitting when her sister’s kids were younger. He moves slowly around the room, humming softly, and she can pick up lyrics every now and again when he sings along with the CD she put on to calm the baby.

He’s good at this, and as she sits back in her chair and watches them, she wonders just where he learned it. The baby sticks his hand in Henry’s mouth and he smiles and curls his lips over his teeth, huffing out a laugh and pretending to bite the baby’s hand. The baby giggles and Henry’s smile widens.

She wonders what exactly he had meant at the hospital earlier, and none of the answers she comes up with are ones she wishes for him. Everything he says when speaking about himself could be taken five different ways, and she finds it difficult to pin down a real answer.

She doesn’t have much when it comes to the details of his past, aside from Abigail’s name, and a few cryptic hints as to what might have happened. She can tell that they’re not memories to be poked at lightly. And while he may have Sherlocked his way into her secrets the first day they met, she wants to go slowly with this, like the way you get close to a skittish animal.

“May I have a turn?” she asks softly, standing up and holding out her arms. He hands the baby to her with a smile, but doesn’t move to sit just yet. His expression is soft as he watches her, and she can tell that he’s far away, and not even really thinking about her or this baby at all.

But then, she feels as much as hears the baby give a little burp and she looks down to see spit up running down her top. She wrinkles her nose, but accepts the tissue Henry hands her with a smile. She knows she isn’t going to get anything out of him tonight.


End file.
